1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-angle tool handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,698,972 discloses a multi-angle hand tool including a handle device, an interconnecting element pivotally disposed in the handle device, a locking device installed in the handle device and operable between a first position such that the interconnecting element can be pivoted and a second position such that the interconnecting element can not be pivoted, and a connecting device pivotally coupled to an end of the interconnecting element. The multi-angle tool can have three operation modes only. In a first operation mode, the connecting device is aligned with the handle device, and they are in a form of a letter “I”. In a second operation mode, the connecting device is perpendicular with the handle device, and they are in a form of a letter “L”. In a third operation mode, the connecting device is perpendicular to the handle device, and they are in a form of a letter “T”.
It is still desirable to improve the multi-angle hand tool so that it has more than three operation modes and has a simple structure.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.